


One Wrong Step

by lucywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywrites/pseuds/lucywrites
Summary: Lance is fed up with the way the other paladins have been treating and actively ignoring him and his concerns and so he decides to prove them wrong by trying to raid a Galra base on his very own...He doesn't get very far however but at least the rest of the team finally realise their big mistake.(Langst Oneshot)





	One Wrong Step

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice!  
I am not a native speaker and usually very insecure about my writings!

It was supposed to be an easy mission, something so simple it couldn't go wrong.

So simple, nobody even expected anything to go wrong. 

But as always when your mind, desperate for a win, tricks you into thinking everything is fine, everything is going to go smooth, a successful mission, in and out, 

Something goes horribly wrong. 

_

A scream then a heavy thud echoed through the halls of the Galran base.  
It was supposed to be an empty base, they were supposed to get in, gather information, get out.   
None of the paladins expected it to be a trap, they all believed what the new Emperor of the Galra Empire had told them without a second thought.  
And now Lance was the one to suffer from their foolish trust in Lotor.

A groan escaped the injured blue paladin as he dragged himself to the nearby wall, blood dripping from a stomach wound he had yet to press his hands on. 

It had been a clean shot straight through the boy's abdomen where the armor wasn't as thick. 

Surrounded by robotic sentries Lance had tried to make his stand, however couldn't defeat them without any casualties.  
Angered by the other paladins words that he couldn't get anything done on his own, he had stormed into the base alone.   
His back up left behind.   
He realised now what a vital mistake that had been.

Groaning and in sheer agony he forced his feet to keep moving, dragging them through the pile of blood already on the ground, leaving smeared, bloody foot prints with each step he took.   
A loud cough interrupted his movements, shaking through his entire body as blood started to spill from his mouth.   
He took the hand he had placed on the wall to steady himself and brought it to his mouth, wiping away the blood at the corner of it and keeping it pressed against his unusual red lips in a hopeless attempt to keep the red liquid inside of him, where it belonged.   
But it like a river, it found its way around his palm and through the spaces between his fingers.   
Lance, now leaving bloody hand prints on the wall as he steadied himself again, doubled over, the amount of blood already lost too high for him to handle. 

"F-Fuck.." he opened his mouth to swear, involuntarily allowing more blood to climb up his throat and land on the ground beneath him.   
The world around him began to move, dull grey floors turned into a spinning mess, looking so inviting for taking just one small nap. Just a few minutes of peace for the ever fighting paladin of Blue.  
He wanted it to be over. No more fighting, no more desperately hanging on to a small glimpse of hope each passing day. He wanted it to stop, wanted the war to be over. He just wanted out of here. 

No more pain, no more suffering, no more people depending on him to save the universe while he wasn't even able to save merely one measly human life. One pathetic soul, damaged and hurt, still breaking and falling apart.  
How could he be expected to save the entire universe, when he couldn't even save himself. 

And that's when a body hit grey stone, when blood coloured the ground in red and footsteps echoed through the hall.  
Soon after there were sounds of fighting, sentries hitting the floor, erratic panting, all to get to the one that held the team together, kept their spirits up and never left anyone behind, unlike them.  
To the one that was already gone.

Knees bent, body's hovered over a broken one on the ground, tears rolled, screams escaped, hands painted red, despair filled the air, regret and blame heavy on their shoulders, but that was all.  
No sign of movement, no sign of breathing and no signature smirk.  
The Blue Paladin was no more.

The echo of only four pair of feet exited the Galran base that day.  
And only four would ever set foot anywhere again.


End file.
